Ben 10 AF Mermaid
by crystalquirt
Summary: Benvin/Yaoi: Ben and Kevin plan a peaceful day together on the lake. One shot story with Angst, Violence, Blood and Gore, Death, Yaoi/Boy Love, sexual content, mild language. Um . . . Yeah.


Mermaid

by Crystalquirt

My first and maybe only Benvin/Yaoi :: Ben and Kevin plan a peaceful day together on the lake. One shot story inspired by 'Angel', the short death fic I made for Three Delivery.

Angst, Violence, Blood and Gore, Death, Yaoi/Boy Love, sexual content, mild language.

Um . . . Yeah.

Ben 10 AF

"BEN! CHANGE BACK!" Kevin ran as fast as he could to where Ben was falling. "PLEASE-CHANGE-BACK!"

As he ran, the rate and angle of Ben's fall made it look like his boyfriend would hit the end of the hard wooden pier. In only a second more, a huge splash out a little farther on the lake showed Kevin that at least Ben missed hitting the wood, but he still hit the water very hard.

Soon after Jetray started falling, he passed out so the Omnitrix deactivated and Ben took back his human form. A human falling from so high! Kevin worried that there was no chance of Ben surviving unless he could go alien again!

Too late, "No!" he yelled as he ran out on the pier. Kevin got almost to the end of the pier and without even slowing down, dived off the side at an angle to swim to the point where Ben hit the water.

Deeper and deeper Kevin swam after he kicked off his shoes. Each extra second that the murky water kept Ben hidden from him reduce his chances of surviving. Ben's black t-shirt didn't help him to be seen in the darkness under the pier.

While swimming, Kevin scolded himself and he scolded Ben. This was supposed to be a peaceful day at the lake for just the two of us! Why did you have to fly off and try to catch a ,falling helicopter? Just because the engine failed?

Kevin's thoughts made him want to cry, and he found holding his breath while fighting back tears very difficult. Engines fail all the time with no 'flying aliens' to save the day. And he was over the lake! We could have saved the pilot together after he went into the water couldn't we? The world needs you Ben, please don't be dead – please don't be dead! I need you!

Kevin remembered the sudden silence and he had looked up to see the helicopter falling. He slowly stood up. "Boy, when he comes down it's gonna hurt - get ready to go for a swim Ben!"

Instead of waiting for the helicopter to come down, Ben slapped the Omnitrix and went Jetray! He shot thought the air at the speed of sound and grabbed onto the stalled helicopter's tail with his feet.

Shore seemed too far away but Jetray-Ben was determined to get the craft there and put down safely. He strained flapping his wings harder to keep it high enough. Without warning, the pilot re-started the engine and the blades suddenly engaged.

The end of a blade sliced a deep cut across the Aerophibian's belly before he realized what was going on! The mortal injury happened so fast, Jetray-Ben felt no pain, just shock as he stared at a wound the size of the Grand Canyon across his body.

The pilot righted his craft and flew away without ever seeing the alien that tried to help him, or the young human male that fell to earth from underneath his re-started flying machine.

Once Jetray-Ben turned back into human Ben, the deep gash appeared all the way across his body, just under his ribs. The wind as he fell rolled his shirt up under his arms and his only movements were caused by the wind currents around his limp body.

Even from the distance still between them, Kevin could see Ben's injury as he fell. He cringed and stopped in the water long enough to look around again.

Kevin forced his thoughts back to the present. Underwater still, he saw the cloud of Ben's blood on the current before he found Ben. Kicking wildly to get through the red cloud to the source of all the blood, Kevin realized he had been down too long.

His lungs felt like they would explode without air, but he ignored his discomfort and went deeper. He saw Ben! Finally, he was close enough and grabbed the front of Ben's shirt to pull him up.

Kevin gasped for air loudly when they got to the surface and drew in two more deep breaths. He yelled in Ben's ear and shook him. He knew better, Ben had been down way to long, and was already mortally wounded. Ben's eyes were lifeless and staring at nothing. Kevin had seen death enough times that deep down, he knew Ben wasn't going to be waking up.

Still, he kicked and paddled as fast as he could to get to the shore. In the shallower water he stood and pulled Ben's light body up to carry him across his arms. At the edge of the lake, Kevin put Ben down and looked him over.

"Shit." Both Kevin's hands went to cover his mouth in shock when he raised Ben's shirt and saw the injury up close. The laceration was deep and went all the way across just above Ben's slim waist.

He moaned "No-No-NO!" his hands visibly shaking. Kevin fought back a wave of nausea and felt for Ben's pulse. No pulse – no respiration!

Tough guy Kevin got tears in his eyes as he positioned Ben to do CPR. He screamed for help but the area was deserted as far as he could see.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit." Kevin cursed and pinched Ben's nose off. He covered his soft lips with his mouth to blow in the first breath. Pushing air into Ben's chest took a lot of force. To get his chest to rise just a little was nearly impossible with all the water saturating his lungs.

Right away Kevin rose, up placed his hands, one on top of the other in the middle of Ben's chest and pushed. There was a horrible squishing sound and Kevin saw the pressure he put on Ben's chest made a large amount of water and blood flow from Ben's wound.

A voice in Kevin's head told him it was too late for Ben, but he ignored the persistent voice - he had to keep trying! "No! I don't believe you!" Not ready to admit he had lost Ben for good, he forced three more breaths into his body.

After a while, reality finally set in. Mentally exhausted, Kevin leaned over Ben and stared at his face. He dropped weakly and laid across Ben's chest with his face pressed into his friend's neck, sobbing. His fingers tangled in Ben's wet hair just to feel like he was still holding on. Ben's hand he held felt so cold already.

"Dammit! It isn't fair for you to die! No." he cried openly now, he couldn't hold it back. His anguish was overpowering, soon he sobbed into Ben's neck.

"You saved so many people – you saved me! It's not fair . . . It's not fair . . . It's not fair . . . Damn."

Without Ben I would probably be dead by now with all the enemies I was making in the universe. My illegal schemes would have been the end of me. Ben actually got me working to benefit others instead of myself.

"You saved me big time, Ben."

I should have grabbed you and kept you from going Jetray. I know how you are! Always wanting to save everyone 'no sacrifices' you repeat over and over. That went for you too Ben!

"NO SACRIFICES!" his sudden outburst scared all the birds out of a nearby tree.

". . . Dammit – Shit! . . . Ben-why?"

Kevin used his thumbs on each of Ben's eyelids to close them. Ben's skin already felt so cold to Kevin's touch the feel of it made him shiver. Ben you're so cold. That's not normal.

Overcome with grief and not thinking clearly, he sat back and pulled Ben's body up in his lap. Hugging him close with his strong arms around him, "Why won't you warm up, why won't you open your eyes and look at me?" he started rocking Ben in his lap.

Without letting go of the fallen hero, still rocking, Kevin took his phone off his belt and pushed buttons, not even really knowing who he was calling. How will I explain Ben's injury to the police or paramedics.

"Oh yeah, my friend jumped up from the ground and got cut by a helicopter blade as it flew over . . . yeah right. I have a record on earth too. They will put me in prison for the rest of my life for killing Ben, the first person I ever loved. The only person I have ever loved."

Fingers shaking, he was still pushing buttons on the phone. Answer Gwen! After the third time trying to call Gwen and hearing nothing, he realized his phone didn't like going for a swim and no longer worked.

"Shit stupid thing, works fine until you really need it." Kevin threw the phone back out in the water. Ben's phone was just as wet and wouldn't even turn on.

Kevin picked Ben up across his arms and walked up the hill to the small parking area where his beloved car patiently sat waiting for them. Ben's blood soaked the front of his shirt and bluejeans on the way and when he put Ben in the back seat blood smeared all over his seats too. He didn't care, he didn't even notice.

Kevin started to get in the front seat to drive back to town, but couldn't stand to leave Ben sitting alone. He wasn't thinking clearly at all. Thinking now there was no need to rush anyway he got out again to sit in the back seat.

Kevin hugged Ben's body and watched the light reflecting off the lake. He thought how beautiful the site was and wished Ben could see too. Birds were fussing with each other over places to perch for the night in the tree branches that hung over the car.

This would be the last time he, and Ben got to listen to the birds. Gwen will be fine - she will gather the other plumber's kids and fight on without us. I just can't fight anymore. Not without Ben.

Suddenly, Kevin sat up and leaned his friend's body the other way, placing him gently against the door. A large water softened blood clot slid out of Ben's wound on the seat. Kevin moved like a robot, not really seeing anything, showing no emotion at all.

Kevin rolled down all the windows took the brake off. He sat back down next to Ben and put the seat belt on as the car started to roll. In the vintage car the seat belt only went across his hips and he could still reach easily to pull Ben's body back over to him.

The car picked up speed going down the hill toward the lake. Kevin kissed Ben's forehead lightly and thought about how soft his skin was. Kevin smoothed Ben's wet hair.

The green muscle car wasn't perfectly lined up with the pier by the time it got there, but the car still made it more than half way out before the passenger side tires went off the edge. With the weight of the car moving very fast, and suddenly dropping on one side, the old pier broke. Kevin calmly held onto Ben. The muscle car went into the shallow water roof first.

Upside down, Kevin still had no trouble resisting the urge to unbuckle the belt and escape. He held onto Ben tighter as the water rushed in through the open windows. He hung upside down in the belt, waiting for the end.

After what he thought was plenty long enough, the pain of his lungs being denied air hadn't happened, in fact Kevin no longer felt like he needed to breath at all. Am I dead already? That wasn't so bad, then!

He could still feel Ben in his arms and opened his eyes to see if there was anything to see. They were in the back seat of his car with water all around, but he wasn't drowning and Ben still looked the same.

A flash of light and a shadow-like being appeared before his eyes. The being had long hair and thin, brightly colored scarf-like clothing draped around a vaguely female-shaped body. He thought at first it might be Gwen having gone anodite to save them, but it wasn't Gwen definitely not Gwen. Kevin wondered briefly if there were mermaids in lakes.

A feminine voice echoed from all around him, really the voice sounded like it came from inside his head.

"It's not your time."

After a wave of the being's hand the water started swirling around Kevin and he held Ben tighter afraid he would be pulled away in the current. But strangely the water wasn't touching them - they weren't even wet.

Kevin felt like he was hovering in a huge bubble and couldn't touch anything except Ben. Kevin screamed, mostly with pain that he felt all over, but he was a little afraid too when his car vanished from around them.

Kevin startled awake lying on the blanket Ben spread out for their picnic hours before. Shoes gone, his socked foot in the overturned bowl of potato chips. He looked over and next to him on the blanket Ben lie, facing away from him. "Ben?" He rolled over and put his arm around him.

Ben stirred and Kevin jumped like he had just found a snake, reversing he quickly hugged him from behind with one arm. "Ben! Your alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, I am sore though – must be the hard ground. I didn't mean to go to sleep. I don't remember even lying down with you, but did you have a good nap?"

"Ben!" was all Kevin could force out before he pulled Ben towards him so he was on his back. He rolled up on his knees straddling his boyfriend's hips and pushed Ben's shirt up.

"Kevin, are you feeling amorous already? You said you wanted to eat first."

"The wound is gone!" he cried and felt Ben's stomach up to his ribs with both hands. "You're alright!"

"What wound? I'm fine, what's going on Kevin? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I wish it was just a nightmare." he wasn't convinced. His shoes really were gone and his car was gone from it's parking place!

Surprisingly, he didn't even mention his missing car to Ben, not yet and not even when he saw the pier had indeed broken, and there was the edge of a tire sticking up out of the water did he tell Ben the details.

"It was real! Ben! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN – I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Do what aga . . .mmm?" Ben's question was stifled by Kevin's lips sealing off his mouth. Ben's warmth, his life back in his body melted Kevin and he got tears in his eyes again. He kissed and nibbled on Ben's soft lips for a few moments and then leaned over farther, resting on his elbows over him to shower his neck and shoulders with light kisses.

Not that Ben was trying to get away, but Kevin tangled his fingers in handfuls of Ben's hair on both sides to hold onto him. He used his hair to guide his head back and forth to be sure he didn't miss a spot with his enthusiastic kissing.

After placing a line of kisses across on his soft cheek, he went down his neck. Ben lifted his chin so Kevin could easily kiss him across his collarbone and anywhere else he wanted.

Kevin rolled Ben's head to the other side and went up his neck on the other side. Ben squirmed a little and whined forcing himself to hold still when Kevin paused to give him a hickey. Goosebumps ran down his arms, and down the rest of his body when Kevin dropped back down to suck and lick his shoulder close to his neck. Kevin's fingers rubbed and teased Ben's nipple.

"Wowwww, nnnngKev. . . innngu." Ben moaned with pleasure, arched his back under Kevin and giggled. He was thrilled by Kevin's unexpected show of passion. Ben got caught up in the moment and slid his hands under Kevin's shirt, running his fingers back and forth across his boyfriend's hard abdominal muscles, his smooth, strong flanks and finally up to work his back muscles with his fingers.

Kevin moaned and purred and kissed and sucked on Ben until he thought his pleasure center would overload. Nuzzling him in his ear and behind his ear – in his perfectly dry hair and finally, now urgently, pressed his lips to Ben's. After exploring his entire mouth, even making sure all his teeth were still there with his tongue, he broke the kiss, but stayed nose to nose with him.

Just Kevin's voice sent shivers of pleasure along Ben's skin as he spoke. "You are so beautiful Ben – I can't believe how lucky I am to have you for my own!"

"Thanks Kev, you are a fine looking man – I think I'm pretty lucky too!"

"Promise me Ben – promise you will never do that again! I will have to put a leash on you!"

Ben was confused. "Do what? . . . Never mind, a leash sounds like fun!"

Ben sounded so dramatic. "Do with me what you will. . . woof!"

Ben 10 AF

[END]


End file.
